


You'll Never Know A Love Like This

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"><b>megyal</b></a></span>: I want to write this crackfic where Patrick & Pete and Matt/Andy are like, "We're the best pairings ever."<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"><b>megyal</b></a></span>: and Pete is like, "Wait wait, you're not gonna have a LOVE LIKE THIS OK."<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://martydressler.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://martydressler.livejournal.com/"><b>martydressler</b></a></span>: :D<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"><b>megyal</b></a></span>: And Andy is like, Fuck you and your LOVE, we got TRUE FRIENDSHIP and not just some sucky angsty emo shit<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"><b>megyal</b></a></span>: and Pete is like OF COURSE YOU KNOW THIS MEANS WAR<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://martydressler.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://martydressler.livejournal.com/"><b>martydressler</b></a></span>: hahaah<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://megyal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>megyal</b>: I'ma write that shit right now</p>
    </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know A Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[**megyal**](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) : I want to write this crackfic where Patrick & Pete and Matt/Andy are like, "We're the best pairings ever."  
> [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[ **megyal**](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) : and Pete is like, "Wait wait, you're not gonna have a LOVE LIKE THIS OK."  
> [](http://martydressler.livejournal.com/profile)[ **martydressler**](http://martydressler.livejournal.com/) : :D  
> [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[ **megyal**](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) : And Andy is like, Fuck you and your LOVE, we got TRUE FRIENDSHIP and not just some sucky angsty emo shit  
> [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[ **megyal**](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) : and Pete is like OF COURSE YOU KNOW THIS MEANS WAR  
> [](http://martydressler.livejournal.com/profile)[ **martydressler**](http://martydressler.livejournal.com/) : hahaah  
> [](http://megyal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megyal.livejournal.com/) **megyal** : I'ma write that shit right now

Pete stormed into the lounge of the 'sane' bus, grabbed Patrick by the hand and dragged him bodily towards Andy's door. Patrick, who was used to being dragged hither and yon by Pete, simply tucked his elbows in and went along for the ride.

Because when Pete was in a mood, it was best to just roll with it. Until Patrick ran out of patience, of course. Then all bets were off.

Pete kicked Andy's door open, and stood there, breathing hard and rolling his shoulders in the manner of one preparing for a few rounds of a very serious street brawl.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pete 'BNF' Wentz," Andy said in a low, challenging voice. Patrick peeped over Pete's shoulder and blinked. Andy was reclined on his bed, lying on his side with one hand propping up his head. Behind him, Patrick could see the long lean lines of Matt's bare back, moving in the steady rhythm of sleep. Andy was pressed against him, back to back, and _smirking_.

"Don't fuck with me, man," Pete spat and his fingers tightened around Patrick's wrist. Patrick hissed in a breath of pain and Pete threw him an apologetic look over his shoulder before focusing his strange ire on Andy again.

"What's going on?" Patrick blinked at Andy's sly smile. Matt's arm moved, he mumbled something about _Pocahontas_ and went back to sleep.

"This fucker here is fucking with my status," Pete said darkly. "Look here, dude: I was being slashed before you even _knew_ what that shit was, so get off my turf. Stop texting me shit, cause it's all about the P-Ex-P."

"P-Ex... Are you. What the _fuck_ , are you guys _serious_?" Patrick tried to tug his hand from Pete's grasp, exasperated, but Pete hung on.

"Please," Andy said with scorn. "I was fucking slashing _myself_ like years ago, and I didn't know what the fuck that was." He jammed a finger over his shoulder at Matt's still frame. "See this? This is my ticket to top billing on the slash list. Don't even front."

Pete whirled and grabbed Patrick's cheeks, pulling him by the face to demonstrate to Andy, as if he'd never seen Patrick's face before. "Look at this _face_! This face is the face that launched a thousand fucking fanfictions! Look at that mouth! These cheeks! You better back off, man, you don't know what the hell you're getting yourself into."

"I need some Doritos," Joe sang out from the door of the bus. Hemmy whined at his feet. "You can ignore my heterosexual presence, ok. As you were."

"Help," Patrick said in a strangled voice, finally managing to wrestle himself out of Pete's clammy grasp but Joe pulled open a bag of chips, leaned against the table and blinked at the scene in amusement.

"And! We got so much fucking angst together, you need a shovel to get your ass out of your broken emotions." Pete's nostrils were flaring in rage, and Andy's laugh was one of deep derision.

"I like the P-Ex-P," Joe put in helpfully before Andy opened his mouth. Pete pointed at him sharply.

"That's why you're my favourite, Trohman. Apart from Patrick. We might have to get a new drummer."

"What we _need_ , is for the two of you to stop this petty shit," Patrick grumbled.

"Although, I have to admit: I think Mixon is hot. Mixon is on my dude-exception list," Joe continued thoughtfully and Pete's expression was filled with betrayal. Andy's eyes were flashing with triumph as Joe shrugged. "What can I say, if I had a type, Mixon would be it."

"Thanks, man. I love you too," Matt muttered in a sleep-thick voice and snored.

"Or. Yeah, Patrick is on the list too," Joe admitted, and ate a chip thoughtfully. Hemmy begged and Joe gave him a very stern look before his eyes softened and his voice grew wistful. "The thighs."

"Oh god." Patrick rubbed at his eyes. "I don't. I don't want to know about any of this."

"You _need_ to know," Pete snapped. "Right now, this _traitor_ ," and here he held out a trembling arm in Andy's direction. Andy bit playfully in _his_ direction and Pete pulled his arm back, scowling. "This traitor is currently the best thing that happened to slash and _I will not have it_. I don't know what the fuck I'll tell Brendon."

"Don't be selfish," Patrick said and took Pete's hand. "Come on. Let's go to my room and... I'll play music for you and you can pretend we're making out. That's cool?"

"Or we could make out for real," Pete muttered.

"Or. We could pretend," Patrick shot back again, but he was smiling.

"Yeah, and while you're back there _pretending_ , we'll be in here doing it for real!" Andy cackled and Patrick barely managed to restrain Pete from lunging back inside Andy's room. "Tell them, Mixon."

"I'm his hunk of burning love," Matt sighed and tucked his pillow more securely under his head. "Sometimes you're annoying, though. Stop making Pete mad and let me sleep."

"You all should try some Patrick and Bob," Joe called as he left the bus with two more bags of Doritos and a hopeful Hemmy. " _Hotness_."

_fin_


End file.
